


11: “You’re a monster.” 22: “Don’t call this number again.”

by milesheizclub



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesheizclub/pseuds/milesheizclub
Summary: Justin and Alex get an unexpected surprise at Monet's.orAlex is superman.





	11: “You’re a monster.” 22: “Don’t call this number again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. Unedited, unbeta'd, etc. Just a drabble, basically.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it! Getting back into the groove of writing is a little strange, it feels foreign once again, but it feels good.

“This is the best fucking sandwich I’ve ever had,” Justin said with a full mouth before stuffing his face even further, forgetting to swallow for the hundredth time. Alex simply rolled his eyes. He’d been waiting for the day Justin finally chokes on his damn food and he’ll be able to say I fucking warned you, dipshit. After giving him the Heimlich, of course. _Can’t have a dead boyfriend._

It was Justin’s lunch break and the two boys were sitting in the alley behind Monet’s, shooting the shit and being the kind of awkward that they were as boyfriends. Justin being a little obnoxious and Alex fondly judging him.

“Fuck,” Justin mumbled, and Alex realized he was staring a little too closely to notice that Justin’s phone had rung.

“Who is it?”

“Unknown number.” Justin replied, a conscious steadying of his own voice. “I think it’s Seth.”

Alex didn’t move. “Well… are you gonna pick that up?” he asked, his eyes wide. Justin remained silent as he pressed the little green button on his phone.

“Hello?”

“I want my fucking money, Justin.” The fried voice still sent shivers down Justin’s spine.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Seth, I already fucking gave you your money,” Justin replied, trying to keep a calm demeanor. “I don’t owe you shit.”

“I’m gonna get what I’m fucking owed, don’t you forget that.” Seth’s voice turned into a growl over the receiver, and Justin’s lip trembled. “You can’t escape me.”

“Don’t call this number again.” Justin yanked the phone away from his own face and hung up. He hastily blocked the number, if only to slow Seth down from calling him again, which he knew he would soon.

“I don’t know what he wants from me,” he whispered to Alex, burying his head in the boy’s shoulder. “It’s like he can’t get enough of torturing me with his fucking face… his fucking voice.”

The back door leading to the alley slammed open, and a figure ran up to the two, grabbing Justin by the collar of his shirt and slamming him up against the concrete wall. “Seth,” Justin called out, grabbing the wrists of the man, trying but failing to pull him off of him.

Alex tried to grab at Seth, but he simply kicked Alex away, the boy stumbling back, holding onto his stomach.

“Don’t touch him!” Justin yelled, his voice high and constricted, Seth moving to strangle him instead.

“I told you, you can’t escape me.” His breath smelled like whiskey, which started to make Justin gag. His eyes started to roll, Justin feeling like he was about to faint.

Before he could lose consciousness, he heard a loud crack and the pressure around his throat immediately disappearing before the thud in front of him woke him up fully. Seth was on the ground, a little blood on his head, and the broken pieces of a wooden chair scattered around him.

“You’re a monster,” Alex whispered, before throwing away what was left of the chair that he was holding. His focus shifted back to Justin, who was holding his own arms and hunched over, trying to regain his breath. Alex immediately ran over and picked him up, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, eyes wild with both anger and fear. “Can you breathe? Are you hurt? Did he do anything else to you?” He rushed to get Justin back inside and notify someone to call his dad to warn him about Seth.

“I’m fine,” Justin finally said. “I just need a minute.”

After Mr. Standall showed up along with some of his backup and brought Seth away to the station, the shop gave Justin the rest of the day off. The two boys decided that it would be better if they headed back to Justin’s place. An afternoon alone, just the two of them, seemed like the perfect remedy for everything.

They played games all day, tiring of one then immediately moving to another. Antidoting, they called it. Curing the poison they fault from their encounter at the coffee shop.

In between switching games, Alex couldn’t help but release the tension that had built up in his chest.

“So that was scary,” he said. Justin looked back at him, confused before the realization hit him, and the skin between his eyebrows eased. It gave Alex a little comfort to know that Justin could forget pretty easily.

“Yeah, but I’m used to it.” He replied, smiling at Alex. “And besides,” he continued, nudging Alex’ leg with his knee, “I’ve got Superman over here with me to protect me.”

Alex couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile.

_“Can’t have a dead boyfriend.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Reviews are nose-kisses and flower petals! :D


End file.
